Not Like Others
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno discovers that Tifa's different from the other women he's met. ReTi oneshot for the ReTi club at deviantart.


Not Like Others

AN: I own nothing in this story. Inspired by a famous music video. Please R&R.

Twigs broke under Reno's footsteps as he walked beside his girlfriend. Tifa was wearing his jacket to protect her from the chill wind blowing through the trees. She moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Are we going to make it home soon?"

"Don't worry babe, we'll get there. I mean the car broke down only a few miles from town so we should be seeing some buildings after this forest." She gave a murmur of understanding and they continued on in silence.

"Reno..." Tifa said after several minutes.

"Yeah Tifa?"

"I'm not like other girls."

"I know, you're amazing." Tifa's face turned crimson then.

"No, I mean I'm- but Tifa's voice died in her throat as the moon appeared in the sky. It was fully round.

"Are you okay Teef?" But she didn't answer. She dropped to her knees and it was then that Reno could see her bones rearranging. She gave a cry and started forward, palms spread out on the earth. The bones in her fingers lengthened and cracked, becoming paws. Reno's jacket was now shredded as he realized that Tifa had gained muscle. Her brown hair had turned silver and he could see patches of fur growing over every inch of skin visible by the moonlight.

"What...in...hell...." But the transformation continued, Tifa's face pressing outwards as it became more lupine. Her tail bone extended and grew fur and soon nothing was left of the human he had known. A howl escaped the she wolf's throat and it seemed to shake the world. When her brown eyes returned to where Reno had been standing they met only empty space.

He was running, heedless of the branches that struck his face and hands. Reno needed to put as much space between him and his now lupine girlfriend as humanly possible. Rushing ahead, Reno found himself in a copse with trees surrounding him. Before he could continue running though he was struck from behind, his world going black.

"Wake up, little lamb..." Reno felt a tongue on his cheek before his eyes opened. The wolf was looking down at him, a gleam in it's eyes.

"T..Tifa...how did you- but whatever Reno was going to say next was cut off by a paw pressing down hard on his sternum.

"I've always been one, along with everyone else in my family. But you yummy humans have gotten harder and harder to kill thanks to your guns. So we decided to live among you, only feasting at opportune moments."

"But...you loved me..." At his response, Tifa gave a series of barks, almost as if she was laughing.

"Don't believe everything a person tells you little lamb." She licked his face again and gave a moan of pleasure.

"You look so handsome right now, I'm sure you'll look even lovelier stained with your blood."

"You won't get away with this!" Reno shouted, some of his strength returning.

"I already have. I'll change back by morning and say you were attacked by an animal. No one will suspect Tifa Lockhart of a thing. Now shh, little lamb, it's the start of a beautiful moment." Her teeth gleamed in the moonlight as they got closer and closer to Reno's throat and he screamed at the top of his lungs before they lunged downward.

* * *

A shriek pierced the quiet bedroom, the sound almost feminine in it's volume and pitch. Tifa's eyes shot open and she placed a hand on her finance's shoulders. He was sitting up and breathing heavily, some sweat coating his back.

"Re, what's wrong?" He looked at her with a frightened look in his eyes but that soon changed to relief. Hugging her tightly, he gave a sigh.

"It was just a dream...it felt so real."

"What was it about?" He mumbled something that she couldn't make out. "You can tell me Reno, I promise I won't laugh." Reno then started telling her the whole dream, from beginning to end. Once he was done, Tifa gave a snort and a few giggles escaped her throat.

"Maybe if you shaved your legs more I wouldn't have had that nightmare." Reno commented to his still giggling lover. That made her stop laughing. She glared at him instead.

"I suppose I deserve that after I said I wouldn't laugh. But you have to admit it was pretty funny."

"In a way, I guess it was." Reno admitted. Tifa snuggled closer to him then and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good now let's go to bed, hmm?"

"Actually babe, I wouldn't mind if you bit me you know." A pillow hit the Turk's face then.

"Just go to bed Reno and just for the record, I'd never eat someone I loved. Besides, you'd probably taste horrible." Now it was Tifa's turn to get a pillow to the face.

"Just go to bed Tifa." Reno chided when she hit him back. Tifa gave a growl in response and Reno's body shuddered a little. Tifa laughed then and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Reno."

"Love you too," Reno replied. And they drifted off to a dreamless sleep, arms embracing each other.


End file.
